charmedchosenlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Story Overview
right|200pxThis page contains a list of all written stories set in the same continuity. Chosen focuses on the life of Billie Jenkins, who embraces a new destiny as part of the Chosen, while Legacy focuses on the next generation of Halliwells. Links to read the stories can be found on the individual pages. The Closing Chapter The Closing Chapter serves as an ending to Charmed season 8, ending several storylines left open when Charmed ended. It takes place in late 2006, six months after the Ultimate Battle. Plot: The Elders ask the Charmed Ones to reclaim the demon-infested Magic School. Meanwhile Billie faces the vengeful ghost of Christy, which forces her to contact the sisters to warn them. Chosen Series right|200px The Chosen series begins six months after the Ultimate Battle and focuses on Billie dealing with her past and moving on with her life and her new Destiny. It takes place after Charmed season 8 and will focus on Billie and new and returning characters. The series is divided in story arcs. The first is called the Brotherhood arc and consists of 8 chapters. The second is called the Wizard arc and consists of 10 chapters. ;Brotherhood Arc *Chosen, A New Chapter *Chosen Chapter 2: The Firestarter *Chosen Chapter 3: Under the Full Moon *Chosen Chapter 4: Rise of the Titan *Chosen Chapter 5: Witch Wars, Survivor Island *Chosen Chapter 6: The Gemini Factor *Chosen Chapter 7: City of Darkness *Chosen Chapter 8: The Trial of Billie Jenkins ;Wizard Arc *Chosen Chapter 9: Viva Las Witches *Chosen Chapter 10: Raiders of the Lost Valley *Chosen Chapter 11: House Party *Chosen Chapter 12: The Curious Case of Duncan Phillips *Chosen Chapter 13: From the Deep *Chosen Chapter 14: Past and Present Danger *Chosen Chapter 15: We Have History *Chosen Chapter 16: A Family that Wizards Together *Chosen Chapter 17: War of the Wizards *Chosen: Epilogue The Once and Future Evil The Once and Future Evil is an independent story that takes place in the year 2018. It sets up several storylines for the Legacy series that takes place years later. Plot: When 15-year old Wyatt starts losing control over his growing powers, an old enemy sees it as an opportunity to steal them. Meanwhile the future looks darker than ever when the next generation travels back in time to warn the sisters. Four Witches and a Funeral Four Witches and a Funeral is an independent story that takes place in the year 2027, placing it two years before the start of the Legacy Series. It is focused on Melinda Halliwell. Plot: Melinda Halliwell struggles with the magical secret she has to keep from her boyfriend Ryan. Meanwhile Chris hunts down a warlock who is killing witches for their powers, unaware that his sister Melinda is on the top of his list. Legacy Series 200px|right 200px|right Legacy is a series that focuses on the lives of the next generation of Halliwells. It starts in the year 2029 and focuses on the lives of the Halliwell cousins when evil returns after decades of peace. The first season contains 20 stories. ;Stories *Legacy 101: Endings and Beginnings *Legacy 102: Dark Night Lights *Legacy 103: The Source of All Fear *Legacy 104: Halliwell Family Values *Legacy 105: With Mortals Like These *Legacy 106: Nature vs Nurture *Legacy 107: Soul Searching *Legacy 108: Smells Like Teen Spirit *Legacy 109: Witches in Camelot *Legacy 110: From Paris with Love *Legacy 111: Penny Dreadful *Legacy 112: Noah's Arc *Legacy 113: Hospital Haunting *Legacy 114: P3 Times a Lady *Legacy 115: Saving Grace *Legacy 116: Birds of a Phoenix Feather *Legacy 117: Tales of Broken Hearts *Legacy 118: Sins of the Father *Legacy 119: Return to Camelot *Legacy 120: A Perfect Day Category:Stories